Confused
by Aaaaaye
Summary: Perasaanku tidak enak. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa rapsodi berubah menjadi requiem? kenapa aku merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku?


**WARNING:**

Haloooooooo!saya author baru yang tidak ada apa-apanya dengan para senior sekaliaaaaaaann!(*ditumbuk*karena terlalu ribut). Cukup panggil saya aaaaaye!jangan panggil aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaye!(*dilempar kejurang*karena nggak selesai-selesai ). Oke!karena nggak tahu mau bilang apa lagi,lebih baik mulai dilihat saja ceritanya!. Cerita ini terinspirasi ketika membaca fanfic yang berjudul "Prima Vista" dari Tetsuuwa Shuuhei. Jika kalian belum membacanya,bacalah. Itu adalah cerita yang begitu berkesan di hati.

Maaf kalau cerita ini tidak dapat sebaik bang shuuhei.(T-T).Saya benar-benar minta maaf.

**SUMMARY:**

Perasaanku tidak enak. Kenapa jenis lagu yang kumainkan bertentangan dengan apa yang kupikirkan..? kenapa rapsodi berubah menjadi requiem…?kenapa semua pandanganku gelap…?apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…?aku merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku…-oneshot-

**Confused**

Minato's pov

Hari ini cerah sekali, padahal kudengar di ramalan berita akan turun hujan. Dasar, kenapa sih masih ada saja yang memilih peramal cuaca yang ramalannya sama sekali tidak pernah akurat. Udah sebulan tuh peramal tak pernah benar!kenapa sih nggak ada yang mau mecat dia atau ngelempar dia ke sungai! Aku udah kesal banget sama tuh peramal _Tanaka__Amazing_ yang hobinya membohongi para penonton!. Kemarin pagi dia bilang hari bakal ada badai, jadi aku dan sohibku menunda rencana kami untuk memancing di pantai Cermin(?). Tak tahunya hari cerah!malah tetangga kos kami yang bernama Seta Souji dan Yosuke Hanamura dapat ikan banyak lagi karena tak percaya dengan ramalan si pemiliki gigi mencurigakan itu!aku benar-benar bodoh!bisa-bisanya aku masih percaya dengan kau,Tanaka The Batman!eh, maksudku, Tanaka The Liar!." Kalau ramalanmu hari ini salah untuk ke-31 kalinya, jangan menyesal aku akan menjambak rambutmu sampai botak!". Batiku penuh dengan rasa penyesalan.

Karena aku benar-benar sudah kesal, aku pun duduk dipinggiran kursi di dekat klub musik yang baru saja ku tempati. Aku menghela nafas, lalu kurogohkan saku kanan celana ku untuk mengambil HP ku yang gokil segokil yang punya. Kulihat waktu sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.20. Sekali lagi ,aku menghela nafas dan mengantongi kembali HP gokil ku ke tempat semula. " Sial…..Sebentar lagi tes penentuan pemilihan murid berbakat dalam bidang musik akan segera di mulai ya….". lirih ku dengan malasnya.

" Woi Bang!Ngapain loe duduk disana sendirian!Udah mati ya?Mau kubacakan yasin gratis!". Teriak seseorang di belakang ku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan langsung bermuka jelek. Sohibku yang mukanya super jutek itu akhirnya menghampiri ku dengan tampang mirip Dinosaurus mau makan orang. Namanya adalah Junpei Iori. Sohibku yang paliiiiiiiiing ingin kubunuh suatu saat nanti.

" Mau apa kamu kemari, Junpei?". Tanyaku kesal.

" Nggak apa-apa kok!". Jawabnya singkat. " Aku Cuma heran aja lihat kamu sendirian di tempat begini. Nanti aku takutnya kamu dirasukin atau di hamili sama jin jahil yang doyan makan bakso Bang Ahmad di kantin belakang!". Lanjutnya gila sendiri.

" Ih!Ngawur loe! Gue tuh cowok,bukan cewek!Memang di bagian mana Minato Arisato merupakan nama perempuan!". Protesku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku.

" He,he,he, Cuma bercanda kali…..". candanya sambil cengar-cengir nggak jelas. " Ngomong-ngomong, kamu mau nggak menemaniku latihan piano di aula?". Pintanya .Kuanggukkan kepala ku pelan dan berkata. " Ya,sudah!Ayo!Aku juga mau latihan!". Seruku semangat.

Ia pun mengikuti ku dari belakang dengan pelan. Perlahan-lahan kami mulai memasuki aula dan…Tadaaa!. Akhirnya kami tiba di dalam aula yang penuh dengan peralatan-peralatan musik itu. Ada piano, harpa, gitar, seruling dan macam-macam sampai ada bamboo runcing terpajang di sudut ruangan tersebut. Mungkin itu hiasa unik yang di beli kepala sekolah kami yang maniak semangat 45. Bukan hanya itu saja, bahkan ada poster Pak Soekarno dan Moh Hatta lagi bergaya kungfu. Benar-benar aula yang aneh.

Aku pun mengambil salah satu alat musik favoritku yang tentunya sebuah harpa. Harpa yang benar-benar kusayang. Kulihat Junpei sudah duduk di kursinya untuk memainkan piano kesayangannya. " Are you ready to try?". Tanyanya sok barat. Padahal dia aja nggak pandai bahasa Inggris. Kami pun bersama-sama memainkan alat musik kami masing-masing. Lagu yang kami mainkan berjenis rapsodi yang mungkin dapat menyentuh hati orang-orang. Saat-saat seperti ini benar-benar indah seperti suasana Orpheus yang sedang memainkan harpanya untuk Eurydice yang ia sayangi. Tapi sayang, aku memainkan lagu ini dengan orang yang paling mengganggu dalam hidupku dan bukannya dengan Aigis pacarku yang sedang pergi ke Italia. ' Sial banget la nasibku ini….!'. gerutuku dalam hati.

" Hei, Minato…". Panggil Junpei sok lembut. "Hmmmm…?".

" Apa kamu punya impian setelah lulus tes musik nanti?. Tanyanya . aku berhenti memainkan harpaku dan menunduk sebentar. " Ya…Aku punya impian untuk menjadi seorang prima vista…". Ucapku lemah. " Hah?Apa?Perumahan vista?". Tanya Junpei begok banget." Prima Vista begok!Bukan perumahan vista!". Bentakku ganas.

" Ya-ya,terserah deh. Tapi apa itu prima vista?". Tanya Junpei. Aku pun menghela nafas. " Prima vista itu memainkan partitur musik yang belum pernah si perdengarkan sebelumnya..". jawabku sambil melirik kearah Junpei ."Mengerti?".

"Oh,begitu…". Ucap Junpei sok-sok di ngerti-ngertiin. "Kalau begitu setelah ini, kau harus berjuang dengan giat,yo!". Serunya. Aku mengangguk mantap."Ya, ayo berjuang!". Seruku.

Akhirnya tes dimulai,satu per satu nama kami di panggil oleh dewan juri. Semua kontestan dengan semangat menunjukkan kebolehan mereka. Bernyanyi, memetik gitar, memukul drum dan lain-lain sesuai bakat mereka. Aku pun maju, memetik senar-senar harpaku dengan konsentrasi yang tidak seperti biasanya. Senar-senar harpa yang biasanya kupakai untuk menyanyikan rapsodi , kini kupakai untuk sebuah jenis requiem. Lagu untuk upacara pemakaman. Aku nggak tahu kenapa jenis musik ini yang kumainkan, tetapi tetap saja, tanganku tetap memainkan senar-senar ini. Semua penonton yang melihatku mematung dengan seribu kata, bisa kulihat mereka takjud dengan permainanku. Aku pun melanjutkan permainanku dengan semangat yang membara.

"I-Indahnya….". gumam Junpei. Aku terus memainkan harpaku sampai suatu ketika,tiba-tiba aku melihat bayangan hitam di belakang Junpei. Bayangan itu memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan sebuah pistol ia genggam. Ia bidik pistol itu tepat kearah punggung Junpei. Dengan cepat, bayangan itu menekan pelatuknya."Ti-tidak!Jangan!". teriakku dengan keras. Aku pun langsung melempar harpaku dan menghampiri Junpei dari belakang."Junpei!Awas!". suruhku. "EH!Apa maksudmu?". Tanyanya bingung. " sudahlah, jangan banyak Tanya!cepatlah menjauh dari sana!". Teriakku."A-Ap-"

"JUNPEI!AW-"

**DOR!**

"!". Teriakku histeris. Tubuhku yang tadinya ingin mendorong Junpei, kini tersungkur ke lantai dengan keras. Semua memperhatikanku, lalu memalingkan mata mereka kearah bayangan tadi. Sungguh bayangan itu menghilang dengan cepat tanpa jejak seperti seorang dewa kematian. Mereka semua terperangah melihat semua itu. aku pun terengah-engah sankin tak tahannya dengan keadaan yang kuderita sekarang. Tubuhku terus mengeluarkan darah dengan derasnya, dapat kurasakan yang tertembak berada dekat di daerah paru-paru ku. Sungguh menyedihkannya diriku. Mataku pun sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"J-Junpei….". bisikku lemah. "Minato!Bertahanlah!Aku akan segera menelepon ambulance untukmu!". Aku menggenggam tangan sahabat ku itu… terasa dingin sekali…."Sudahlah…". ucapku. "Mungkin ini adalah hari terakhir pertemuan kita…". Lanjutku dengan suara yang benar-benar lembut.

"Bodoh!Jangan bicara seperti itu!A-aku …!"

**Jtar!**

EH?

**…**

HUJAN?

_Kenapa hari ini hujan?bukankah ramalan Tanaka selalu salah? Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi? Apa ini hanya kebetulan saja…? Atau….._

" Kau bodoh Minato….. Masa orang pintar bicara nya seperti itu sih…hiks…hiks…". Isak Junpei membasahi wajahku.

_Aku akan mati…?_

Aku tersenyum." Kaulah yang bodoh , Junpei….hahaha…". ucapku . " Dengan begini… dengan tubuhku yang sekarat… kau pasti dapat membuat Aigis berpaling dariku,bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu!Aku sudah punya Fuuka!"

Aku tertawa kecil."Aku tahu..Aku tahu itu…"

_Maka dari itu hujan menangis untukku…?_

"Ini adalah permintaanku seumur hidup….."

_Betapa menyedihkannya diriku…_

"Tolong lindungi Aigis sebagaimana aku melindunginya oke…? Dan jadilah seorang prima vista untuk menggantikan keberadaanku ya…"

"A-apa maksudmu!"

"selamat tinggal…. semuanya….."

Aku pun menutup mataku dan tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya dan tidur dengan damai ke dalam mimpi yang tak mungkin terjangkau oleh ku, sampai segala semua yang kusayang tak dapat kugapai untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

**The end**

Fic apaan nih!gaje banget!sama sekali nggak ada unsur dari summarynya!haduh…apakah ada orang yang ingin mereview cerita gaje ini?

Please,forgive me!(T-T)

Maaf kalau ada banyak pengulangan kata, kata-kata yang salah…dan sebagainya…GOMENASAI!


End file.
